Une amie est faite pour ça !
by Laneme
Summary: Ginny tente de rapprocher Hermione de Rogue... à sa manière. Parviendra-t-elle à ses fins ?


Salut ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans les fanfictions HGxSS. Après la mort de d'Alan Rickman (RIP :( ), j'ai découvert un peu par hasard ces fanfictions et depuis j'en démords pas ! Donc j'ai concocté un petit OS cliché et sûrement OOC mais j'en avais envie ! Et j'ai aussi très envie d'écrire une looongue fanfiction avec ces deux personnages attachants. C'est en cours... sur le papier et dans mon esprit ! Je ne ferais pas aussi bien que certains et certaines - c'est certain *evil laugh* Mais j'essaie de trouver quelque chose d'originale en espérant ne pas avoir le syndrome de la page blanche.

BON, trêve de plaisanterie (ou pas).

Ah et j'oubliais :

L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Et c'est du Rating M qui tend plus vers du Rating T. C'est pour plus de " sûreté " comme ils disent tous.

Ah et dîtes-moi si vous préférez que je prenne une bêta pour mes prochains écrits...

Bonne lecture !

########

Ginny était une sorcière plutôt vive et intelligente pour son âge et surtout très observatrice. En effet, l'an dernier, pendant les repas dans la Salle Commune, elle avait remarqué que son amie Hermione dévisageait Rogue d'une manière tout à fait singulière… Oui, elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il y avait une pointe de désir dans ses yeux de biche et une pointe de culpabilité quand Ron ou Harry lui adressait la parole et qu'elle revenait subitement à la réalité. Sans oublier que ses joues s'empourpraient à chaque fois que le nom de son professeur était prononcé. Après avoir remarqué ce petit manège, la jeune fille à la crinière rousse se rendit à l'évidence : son amie en pinçait pour son professeur de Potions. Elle se demandait désormais si c'était toujours le cas. Gigny avait décidé de ne pas l'embarrasser avec cette histoire à l'époque. Elle avait peut-être changé d'avis ? Parce que l'été était passé à vive allure et qu'il fallait profiter de la vie au vu des sombres heures qui s'annonçaient avec le Retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

 ** _Dans le train direction Poudlard_**

Gigny entrouvrît la porte du wagon où se trouvait le trio d'or.

\- Hey Hermione ! Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris l'option Métamorphose cette année ? Tu m'avais dit que tu choisirais celle-ci l'an dernier. Tu es d'ailleurs terriblement douée dans cette matière et cela ne peut jouer qu'en ta faveur pour les examens.

Hermione se racla la gorge et leva la tête en direction de son amie.

\- J'ai juste changé d'avis. Je préfère approfondir les potions.

\- Ah et approfondir quoi exactement ? _Ou plutôt avec qui._

\- Euh… c'est une matière très intéressante Ginny et j'ai envie de d'agrandir mon savoir au maximum dans le domaine des Potions.

\- Donc c'est juste parce que c'est une matière plus intéressante que la Métamorphose ?

\- Et bien… oui. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions Ginny ?

\- Oh je me disais juste que tu devrais être au courant à propos de certaines rumeurs. Rogue enseignerait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

\- Oh.

Hermione trifouilla le bas de sa robe nerveusement. Et une pointe de déception prit naissance son visage.

\- Je penserai que tu aimerais le savoir, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules et en passant auprès de son amie Gryffondor avant de refermer la porte du wagon.

\- Oui, oui…

 _Elle est drôlement muette et n'a même pas le réflexe de me demander qui enseignera les Potions à la place de Rogue… Cela ne fait que confirmer mes nombreux soupçons encore une fois._

 _Après mûre réflexion, c'était décidé : j'allais faire bouger les choses d'une manière ou d'une autre puisque, de toute évidence, Hermione n'avait rien tenté d'elle-même durant sa sixième année. De plus, elle est bien trop respectueuse envers Rogue et n'osera jamais faire quelque chose. Et je suis son amie. Et en tant que telle, je dois faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation, à_ _sa_ _situation. Une de ses bonnes vieilles amies peut bien lui donner un petit coup de pouce après tout ? J'ai juste besoin d'allumer la torche. Et la suite ne sera plus de mon ressort._

 ** _Vingt-deux heures trente dans la Grande Salle_**

Hermione avait décidé de porter une robe rouge sang pour porter honneur à sa maison en cette dernière année à Poudlard. Sa robe s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et on pouvait remarquer son léger décolleté en V qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine juste assez, sans vulgarité. Elle avait opté pour des espadrilles à talons marron car le temps s'y prêtait encore. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sur le côté et quelques mèches rebelles ondulées en dépassaient volontairement. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement au niveau des yeux avec un peu de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner. Elle avait cependant fait ressortir sa robe en mettant du rouge à lèvres. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait un collier en or à ras du cou. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante et beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, un peu comme lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

En entrant dans la Salle, elle aperçut Neville et Luna sur la piste de danse. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de tout l'été. Elle s'avança vers eux mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa course qu'une main tira son bras. Ginny venait d'embarquer Hermione près de la buvette, là où se trouvait le Maître des Potions. ( _bien évidemment !_ )

\- Oh attend, il faut que j'aille parler à Harry d'une chose importante, je reviens.

Hermione resta plantée là quelques secondes puis elle se servit une de ses boissons préférées : la bière au beurre. Elle était tout près du Maître des Potions. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son habituelle cape de chauve-souris mais une longue veste noire et que ses cheveux semblaient presque plus propres et plus coiffés que d'habitude. Ce dernier discutait avec le professeur Chourave de quelques plantes qui pourraient lui servir pour de nouvelles potions.

La contemplation d'Hermione fut vite interrompue car Gigny venait de lancer un sort informulé en direction de son amie qui eut le don de faire renverser le verre de Bière au Beurre directement sur Rogue. _Aïe._

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée professeur… Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête !

Elle commença à essuyer sa chemise sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, à priori. Elle était légèrement baissée sur lui et il aperçut plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sa généreuse poitrine…

 _Merde. Lève les yeux, Severus. Oui, ton étudiante est désormais une femme. Et ce soir, elle est belle. Oui, belle. Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a bien changé physiquement mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu lui dois un traitement de faveur ! Agis comme si c'était et bien… une Gryffondor ! Puis, quoi de mieux que de mettre Miss Granger dans tous ses états le jour de la rentrée ?_

\- Pas sur les épaules de toute évidence ! Et à quoi jouez-vous Granger ? Lâchez-moi ! Votre brillant cerveau de Gryffondor vient tout juste d'écoper une heure de retenue !

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle soupira _._

 _La rentrée commence vraiment mal. Mais après tout, il sera dans la même salle que moi pendant toute une heure. Trois mille six cents secondes où je pourrais le regarder (discrètement). À moins qu'il prévoit de m'envoyer chez Rusard ? Non, il me l'aurait sans doute déjà mentionnée._

D'un air faussement dépité, Hermione lui demanda :

\- La date et l'heure de la retenue professeur ?

\- Tout de suite, répondit le Serpentard d'un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est le bal ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Oh que si, je peux ! Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Vous ? Miss Granger, votre titre de préfète ne vous donne pas ce droit et aucun règlement ne l'interdit. Alors suivez-moi, où c'est moi qui vous traîne hors d'ici.

Elle ne broncha pas et suivit ses pas. Tout compte fait, elle aurait préféré rester en compagnie de ses amis. La retenue s'annonçait un chouïa tendue. Ron et Harry rigolaient tellement qu'ils n'aperçurent pas leur amie quitter la réception. Par contre, Ginny si et elle lui fit un clin d'œil sans éprouvée une once de culpabilité.

 _Se pouvait-il qu'elle sache ? Non. Impossible. Quoi qu'en réfléchissant à la conversation de ce matin, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. OH LA GARCE ! Elle n'a pas osé ! Et puis qu'espère-t-elle ? Que Rogue va tomber sous mes charmes ? Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Il me déteste. Je vais passer ma soirée à récurer les chaudrons, oui, ça, c'est tout à fait possible._

 _Ou peut-être que je peux passer une bonne soirée si j'essaie de le déstabiliser ? NON. Arrête ! Il risque de te mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Ce n'est qu'un fantasme d'étudiante. Tu es vraiment folle. Oui, cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il hante tes rêves les plus fous, pauvre gourde. Et puis, tu n'as aucune expérience dans le domaine de la séduction ou autre chose. Et… il est ton professeur. Ni plus, ni moins. Tu veux lui faire passer une bonne soirée alors que tu devrais plutôt faire de sa soirée un véritable enfer ! Il t'a quand même mis une retenue le soir du bal de rentrée ! Mais c'est toi qui veux que la soirée soit agréable…_

Noyée dans ses pensées, Hermione pénétra la Salle des Potions.

 ** _Dans la Salle des Potions_**

Rogue s'empressa de lui donner les consignes :

\- Prenez un balai pour nettoyer le sol et un chiffon pour nettoyer les carreaux !

Elle regarda sa robe. Il s'avança vers la porte.

 _Tant pis. Hermione, quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

Elle releva enfin la tête et vit que tous les chaudrons avaient disparus.

 _C'était donc vrai. Et il veut que je fasse le ménage dans sa salle pour qu'il puisse présenter son nouveau cours._

\- Où sont passés les chaudrons ? Demanda-elle en feintant son ignorance.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Dans une salle au deuxième étage.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils là-bas ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez vite si cela n'est pas déjà fait, Miss Granger.

\- Donc c'est vrai, Dumbledore vous a enfin laissé le droit d'enseigner le cours contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Apparemment. Maintenant cessez de parler inutilement puisque vous posez des questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse et faîtes ce que vous avez à faire !

Il soupira et jeta sa cape sur une chaise à côté de son élève. Il examina son haut noir avec un air de dégoût. Il était tout collant et sentait la bière au beurre à plein nez. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme.

\- Je reviens, ne bougez pas d'un poil Granger. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. À cause de vos imbécillités.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle fut emprise d'un terrible désir.

 _Mais c'était mal._

 _Mais il était parti « pour quelques minutes » alors…_

Elle se dirigea vers l'imposante cape de son professeur. Pas très sûre d'elle, elle se saisit du vêtement.

 _Certes, il y avait cette légère odeur de bière. Mais il y avait aussi une odeur d'herbes coupées et puis aussi… Merde. Il était là, à l'entrée de la pièce. Il la regardait. Il l'avait vue. Et elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Oups, prise dans les mailles du filet ma vieille. Il a été drôlement rapide !_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça Granger ?

\- Je…..

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais juste voir si ça sentait si fort que ça, mentit-elle.

Il la détailla un instant, en proie à lui lancer une de ses répliques sanglantes puis il partit finalement dans la pièce à côté.

 _Ouf._

 _À peine quinze minutes de tranquillité._

Il entendit Miss-Je-Tout fredonner la chanson du bal qu'ils entendaient d'ici.

\- Arrêtez ça GRANGER ! C'est insupportable !

\- Je ne peux pas Monsieur !

 _Quoi ? Elle se fout de moi ?_

Il rejoignit l'autre salle en une demi-seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire Granger ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Alors, Granger ? J'attends une réponse.

\- Est-ce que vous savez danser le tango argentin professeur ?

Il fronça les sourcils assez surpris par sa question.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

\- Pardon ? Et à quoi faites-vous allusion ?

\- Vous ne savez pas !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Que des paroles. Prouvez-le.

Elle s'approcha de lui dans un air de défi. Elle lui tendit sa main.

\- Granger vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais me trémousser avec une élève !

Elle soupira et partit en direction des carreaux à dépoussiérer.

 _Laisse tomber. Ça ne marchera pas. Ta soirée est déjà gâchée. Évite de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et finis ton travail._

\- Quel dégonflé, murmura-t-elle. Mais un murmure qu'il entendit.

Elle sentit une main sur sa hanche. Et de longs doigts qui s'agrippaient à sa main gauche.

\- Je suis loin d'être un dégonflé.

 _Pourquoi voulait-il tant le prouver à cette gamine effrontée ?_

Il la fit pivoter d'un seul mouvement et elle se trouva face à lui. Son visage montrait sa surprise mais bientôt un sourire malicieux prenait place. Soutenant son regard, elle plaça sa main au-dessus de son épaule. Rogue lança un sort sans sa baguette et la musique résonna plus fort dans la salle de cours :

watch?v=mOzdfaEPaR0 : Jazmine Sullivan - Bust Your Windows

 _1,2, je la fais tourner et je colle mon torse à son dos encore une fois._

 _1,2,3 je caresse son épaule puis je descends ma main sur son bras nu. Merlin, elle a la peau si douce. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Severus ! T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?! Et pourquoi elle porte une tenue aussi désinvolte ? Elle doit être désirée par beaucoup d'hommes… Tu en fais parti même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer…_

 _1,2, quelques pas de danse en harmonie. Elle sait danser, pas de doutes._

 _1,2,3, elle passe sa jambe derrières ma cuisse._

 _1,2,3, je glisse sa jambe sur le sol._

 _1,2, je la redresse, son visage est trop proche du mien, beaucoup trop. Elle sent la framboise. Sûrement son shampoing._

 _1,2,3, je la bascule en arrière._

Le sorcier frôla alors le ventre puis la poitrine de la jeune femme.

 _Dieu, elle a une poitrine bien développée. Et toi tu as des pensées bien trop déplacées pour la situation ! Mais la situation est déjà bien trop déplacée espèce de crétin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Elle va aller tout raconter à sa Maison d'imbéciles._

 _1,2,3 je la redresse lentement et son visage vient se planter à quelques minuscules centimètres du mien._

Elle baissa ses yeux sur les lèvres du sorcier puis les leva et un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois.

 _1,2, nous tournons notre tête de façon synchronisée vers la gauche puis vers la droite._

La danse continua tandis que des pensées contradictoires tourmentaient ces deux personnes tout du long.

 _1,2,3. Mon regard croise encore une fois ses yeux sombres. Nos visages sont très proches. Beaucoup trop proches. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Il a des lèvres si fines. Il ne le sait sûrement pas mais sa façon de danser est vraiment sexy et rien que de le sentir me toucher m'électrise au plus haut point. J'en veux encore. Et bien plus !_

\- Granger ! Je peux lire dans vos pensées ! Vous semblez avoir oublié que j'ai ce pouvoir !

 _\- Oui, c'est exact, vous me faîtes perdre la raison professeur._

\- Vous ne seriez pas là à lire mes pensées si vous ne m'aviez pas donné une retenue le soir du bal ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il continua le tango et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Leurs mouvements étaient plus sensuels les uns que les autres, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Puis, le son de la musique baissa peu à peu. Elle agrippa la nuque de son professeur tandis que l'une des mains de Rogue s'était également nichée dans le cou de la jeune sorcière et que, de ce fait, son avant-bras caressait dangereusement la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione. Avec son autre main, il tenait fermement le pli de sa jambe.

À bout de souffle, le regard embrasé, ils s'analysaient.

Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa le menton de la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez raison, une jeune femme comme vous devrait être au bal en train de danser et non ici. Votre retenue est terminée. Vous pouvez partir, dit-il en l'écartant de lui.

\- J'aurai aimé rester, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Vous aimez ça, faire le ménage Granger ? Vous m'étonnerez toujours.

\- Non vous n'y êtes pas, dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

\- Alors éclairez-moi sur cette idée saugrenue, Granger.

 _Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Tout à gagner._

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et susurra :

\- J'aurai aimé rester pour sentir encore une fois vos mains sur mon corps, _professeur._

Ce regard si impassible d'habitude, s'embrasa quelques secondes. Il semblait jauger la situation, en proie à un terrible dilemme. Puis son masque de fer légendaire reprit sa place. _C'était si naturel chez lui._

\- Vous êtes inconsciente. Partez maintenant !

 _Non pas tout de suite. La partie commence à être amusante._

\- De toute façon ma soirée est déjà gâchée _,_ professeur. Mais si vous voulez la rendre meilleure, accordez-moi une autre danse.

\- Et est-ce vraiment cela que vous voulez…

Elle s'humecta la lèvre inférieure.

 _Arrête ça Granger, c'est affreusement… sexy. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé de se mettre une tenue plus décente pour balayer la salle premièrement ?_

\- Et rien d'autre ?

 _Vas-y Hermione. Ne te dégonfle pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

Elle s'approcha de lui, plus près.

\- Le problème, professeur, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous plaise.

Cette fois-ci, elle mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement. Il baissa les yeux sur cette lèvre en question avant de venir planter son regard droit dans les yeux couleur noisette.

\- Essayez, et j'aviserai par la suite, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

 _C'est moi ou c'est lui qui m'allume ? J'hallucine ! Très bien, mais vous avez intérêt… à quoi d'ailleurs ? Ne pas me repousser ? Allez, respire. Et vas-y._

Elle fit un dernier pas en avant, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. D'abord timidement, puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle en quémanda plus. Elle passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il lui permette d'entrer.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me repousse pas ?_

Il interrompit le baiser.

 _Ah, je me disais bien aussi. Mais ce regard onyx semblait afficher un tout autre discours._

D'un coup, il la prit par la taille et la colla contre son bassin. Une de ses mains vint de placer derrière son cou et l'attira à lui. Et là, le baiser fut torride. Elle caressa ses cheveux puis lui caressa le creux de son cou jusqu'à commencer à défaire les nombreux boutons de son mythique vêtement noir. Leurs lèvres gonflaient tant ils s'embrassaient à ne plus respirer. Pris de désir lui aussi, il descendit sa main sur un de ses seins qu'il commença à caresser sensuellement à travers le tissu. Quand ils reprirent enfin leur souffle, le Maître des Potions décida d'allonger sa sorcière sur une table et sur le ventre. Les fesses de la jeune femme se trouvèrent alors contre le sexe dur de son amant. La joue de Granger reposait sur la table froide. Il remonta une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse avant de s'arrêter près du bout de tissu qu'était sa culotte.

Il se pencha vers elle à sa gauche et lui demanda :

\- Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous faites, _Hermione_ ?

Il l'empoigna et la retourna sur le dos, pour qu'elle soit en face de lui.

\- Pas vraiment.

Il lui relâcha ses poignets. _Idiot._

\- Et que suis-je censé faire alors ?

Elle l'embrassa pour répondre à sa question de façon très sensuelle, et très lente. Il caressa alors ses cheveux et défit son chignon. Elle décida de continuer sa tâche. Déboutonner jusqu'au dernier les boutons de son amant. Pendant ce temps-là, il immisça ses doigts fins entre ses cuisses… entraînant de doux va-et-vient.

\- Encore… encore…

\- Vous m'en demandez beaucoup ce soir, Granger.

Hermione était déjà en transe. Il amplifia ses mouvements tout en l'embrassant mais s'arrêta net quand il sentit une légère barrière.

\- Granger, êtes-vous vierge ?

\- Quelle importance ? Continuez ce que vous êtes en train de faire. S'il vous plaît.

\- Cela a de l'importance ! Vous n'allez quand même pas coucher pour la première fois avec le bâtard graisseux des cachots !

\- Vos cheveux sont très soyeux. Et j'aime bien cet endroit. Alors continuez !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Vous êtes si jeune. Vous devriez faire ça avec quelqu'un que vous _aimez._ Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Rhabillez-vous, rentrez dans votre dortoir et oubliez… ça.

\- Non, non et non ! Et puis merde ! J'en ai envie. Je suis majeure ! Et vous n'êtes pas un homme trouvé au coin de la rue ! Cela fait une éternité que je ne pense qu'à vous ! Les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Vous appelez l'heure qu'on a passé ensemble une éternité Granger ! Réveillez-vous !

\- NON, je fantasme sur vous depuis plus d'un an.

\- Quoi ? Sur _MOI_ ? Est-ce que vous avez abusé de l'alcool ce soir, Granger ?

\- Je n'ai bu qu'une bière au beurre ! Je ne suis pas soûle. Faîtes-moi boire du Véritasium je suis sûre que vous en avez, et comme ça vous serez fixé.

 _Elle disait donc sûrement vrai._

\- Et même si vos paroles sont véridiques, si j'ai dit on arrête, on arrête.

\- Ça vous dérange tant que ça que je sois vierge ? Vous préférez que je revienne après avoir perdu ma virginité peut-être ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous le regrettiez, en effet.

\- Et vous, est-ce que vous regrettiez d'enlever ma virginité ?

Il resta muet. _Pas vraiment. Vous m'excitez, Granger._

Donc elle reprit :

\- Parce que i peine trois minutes ça ne vous gênait pas de me toucher et de m'allonger sur cette table.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le poignet. Puis elle synchronisa ses paroles à ses gestes…

\- Quand vous me touchiez à cet endroit précis, dit-elle en plaçant la main de son professeur son sein. Et puis juste … elle fit remonter la main de son professeur jusqu'à son entre-jambe et fit glisser un de ses doigts dans son vagin. _Juste là, mmh oui._

Elle relâcha sa main mais il en profita pour faire deux va-et-vient avec son doigt pour finalement s'extirper. Il lécha son doigt en la fixant.

\- Rhabillons-nous.

 _Allez, sois pas déçue, ça a été bien loin que tu l'aurais espéré…_

Ils se vêtirent rapidement. Il ne cessait de la regarder et elle ne voulait en aucun cas fuir son regard.

 _Il avait raté une partie de jambes en l'air, tant pis pour lui !_

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle. Allait-il l'embrasser avant de se dire au revoir ?

Elle soupira. _Rogue ne dit jamais au revoir._

Il ouvrit la porte et ils firent deux pas dans le couloir. Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant une quelconque réaction. Il la regarda de haut en bas, impassible.

\- Attendez-moi devant mes appartements. Dans dix minutes. À gauche, quatrième porte.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser passionnément pour le remercier. En guise de réponse, il la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Quelle entêtée vous faites !

Il relâcha son étreinte, afficha un sourire au coin des lèvres, et rejoignit ses appartements.

Quant à Hermione, elle s'empressa de rejoindre son Dortoir, histoire de remettre quelques petites touches de maquillages et de se faire désirer par _lui._ Même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, cela lui donnait un peu plus confiance en elle. Quand elle redescendit vers les cachots, la brunette croisa une touffe rousse.

-Alors Hermione comment s'est passée ta retenue ?

\- Plutôt bien. Je ne l'ai pas finie d'ailleurs. Il faut que je te laisse. Je dois allez rejoindre Rogue !

\- Comment ça ? Il t'a mis en retenue toute la nuit ? Je suis désolée pour…

\- Oh arrête ! Tu l'as bien voulue ! C'est toi qui m'a fait renversée la bière sur lui et je peux jurer que tu mijotes ça depuis un sacré bout de temps vu ton clin d'œil tout à l'heure !

Elle se mordit les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Puis Hermione lui sourit franchement.

\- Bon il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir ses foudres encore une fois ! Bonne soirée Ginny !

Tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait les appartements de Rogue d'un pas pressé, la rousse cria dans les couloirs :

\- Une amie est faite pour ça ! ET DE RIEN HERMIONE.

 **THE END**

 **Any advises ? ou commentaires ? Bons :D ou mauvais... évidement !**


End file.
